


Divided we fall

by Blue_Daisies_In_The_Shadows



Series: Watching their futures [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), marvel (civil war)
Genre: Friends to Enemies, Gen, after aou, civil war tralier, sorta - Freeform, the avengers watch the civil war tralier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Daisies_In_The_Shadows/pseuds/Blue_Daisies_In_The_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The avengers post AoU watch the Captain America civil war trailer and the Super bowl one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divided we fall

**Author's Note:**

> So, the Super bowl trailer I added in because I personally thought it was really cool. Also I mainly wrote this because I wanted to see the Avengers watch this trailer and couldn't find any fics that showed that. So I wrote this. Not sure if I like it that much, but here's my best shot. Also not beta read, so if you notice a mistake and point it out I'll fix it:)

The Avengers sat together in the newly named Avengers tower. It had been Fury’s idea to put them all in one place, and while they didn’t all stay there they were technically based there. After the disaster with the Mandarin, Tony and Pepper we basically living there full time since the Malibu house was destroyed. 

Bruce was there as well, having moved in shortly after the disaster to help Tony with the Extremis drug and just never moving out.

Steve was staying along with Natasha after the disaster with SHEILD and HYDRA. Clint had been on another mission half way around the world at the time, but he was there now as well. It’d come in handy when the whole Ultron thing blew up in their faces after all. So currently the original Avengers were all living in the tower as well as the Captain’s friend Sam, Vision (as he’d evidently just gone with Thor’s idea that technically wasn’t an idea) and the Scarlet witch. Thor was only staying for now, if Asgard needed him he’d have to leave.

Rhodey was also there, though only visiting for the weekend. 

It was a busy place. Not a lot happened without someone noticing it, therefore the disc lying about on the table in the main room had Tony curious.

It didn’t take long for Friday to assure him that no one else knew about it either.

It didn’t take much longer than that to get there entire Avengers team down to the room. A scan confirmed it wasn’t dangerous, so Tony put it in.

Curiosity killed the cat.

-

It opened up with two massive doors swinging open and Cap’s face looking in the doors. He was decked out in his gear, full uniform.

Then the chanting began.

United we Stand.

Bucky was seen in some kind of machine and Cap leaned forward, hope in his eyes.

“Wait, is this us?” Tony asked.

“It would seem so, Stark.” Clint snorted.

“How is this us?” Steve asked.

“How should I know?” Tony asked back.

A logo proclaiming Marvel was shown for a brief moment before an image of Sam, also in full uniform, was seen looking off the edge of a tall building.

United we stand.

Masked men with guns were seen pointing them forward next to black cars in what appeared to be a garage. It was quickly shown that they were being aimed at Captain America and Bucky Barnes. Cap put his hand out towards Bucky, who was dressed in casual clothes.

“Bucky…” Steve whispered.

Natasha looked at him sympathetically.

Everyone else stared at the screen intently. 

Then Cap was seen leaping through a window, shield first, promptly kicking ass. An explosion from what seemed to be the same building appeared next.

Scarlet Witch was seen with a hand over her mouth, appearing horrified at something.

United we fall.

Tony was seen putting on some sort of glove made from the Iron Man suit and promptly turned to catch a gun aimed by Bucky. 

Bucky pulled the trigger right in Tony’s face and one of the lens of his glasses were blown out.

“What the fuck!” Tony exclaimed. 

Tony on screen looked surprised and horrified. 

“Why would Bucky…?” Steve whispered.

“Tell your crazy friend not to shoot me!” Tony snapped at him.

The words THIS MAY popped up on the screen, followed by Black Widow climbing up shipping containers. She looked out on an airport, explosions going off as she climbed.

“Always in the thick of it.” Clint said, slightly concerned at that.

“Not all of us can laze around all day.” She replied.

Dived we fall.

It zoomed in on her slightly shocked, upset face.

“I think that’s the most emotion I’ve seen you show.” Tony teased, trying to lighten the situation.

“That’s probably not a good thing, Stark.” Clint said stiffly.

Rhodey’s face was shown, after his War Machine mask was ripped off. He was bloody and looked dead. Tony was shown to have been the one to tear the mask off, in full Iron Man armor now. He looked beat up and didn’t have his helmet on. His face was bruised and his expression was… colder then Steve had ever seen before.

“What happened?” Steve asked.

“Nothing that will happen.” Tony stated.

Rhodey just looked uncomfortable.

Divided we fall.

Bucky was seen looking down on something from icy cliffs in full Winter Soldier gear.

Cap was shown with his shield raised, Bucky quickly came in to view standing behind him with his gun raised.

Then Tony appeared as Iron Man, prying a door open. It quickly became apparent that Bucky was aiming at him.

“What is with your friend and shooting me?” Tony muttered.

“You choose the wrong side.” On screen Tony said.

“Wait, wrong side?” Tony said, sitting forward.

“Does that mean that we’re…?” Steve trailed off.

Then an image of Captain America, Sam, Hawkeye, Bucky, a man in an odd mask, and Scarlet Witch were shown standing together, facing an unknown opponent.

Sam appeared to be the only one to recognize the man in the mask.

“I’d rather not fight all of you at once, thanks.” Tony said. “There’s no way that this is real.”

“Shut up, Stark.” Natasha snapped.

Then Black Widow was seen standing with Iron Man, War Machine, Vision and a man all in black.

The words CAPTAIN AMERICA, CIVIL WAR were shown on the screen.

Then entire team stared at the screen in shock.

“What could make us turn on each other like that?” Steve asked.

Tony was surprisingly silent.

“We can’t let this happen.” Sam said.

“We don’t even know what we’re preventing.” Natasha pointed out.

Apparently they weren’t done though.

The screen lit up again after a moment and the Avengers stared at it, hoping for more answers of what they’d just seen.

-

Steve was seen walking up to some kind of machine with a man attached to it. It was quickly seen to be Bucky.

“So it’s all about your boyfriend then.” Tony muttered.

“Stop talking Tony.” Natasha snapped.

Another man was there too, it looked like Sam.

“Buck.” The Steve on screen said.

Bucky looked up at him.

“Do you remember me?” Steve asked.

The current Steve looked hopefully at the screen.

“Your mom’s was Sarah.” Bucky said hoarsely. “You used to wear newspapers in your shoes.”

Tony snickered softly at that.

Steve simply looked super happy.

“You’re a wanted man.” On screen Steve said.

A building was shown, which quickly blew up. People were seen fleeing the scene.

“Great friend you have.” Tony said.

“Maybe it wasn’t him.” Steve said.

“It looks like it was.” Clint said. “Sorry Cap.”

“I don’t do that anymore.” Bucky was heard saying as Sam turned back to look at the remains of the building.

“Well, the people who think you did are coming right now.” On screen Steve said. “And they’re not planning on taking you alive.”

Armed men were seen climbing up a stair case.

Captain America and Bucky were seen fighting them off, ending with Bucky jumping off the roof of a building.

The Marvel logo was shown again.

A helicopter was seen flying over the ocean as music played softly underneath.

“Captain.” An unknown voice said.

A white haired man was seen walking across a platform.

“While a great many people see you as a hero, there are some who’d prefer the term vigilante.”

Captain was seen kicking ass, knocking people off cars and looking up with his shield in hand as the man spoke.

Sam was seen looking out in a room with Black Widow and Steve. 

Bucky in casual clothes was seen for a moment before a car passed by and he was gone.

“Impressive.” Clint muttered.

“I still want to know why we’re all trying to kill each other.” Bruce said.

“You have acted with unlimited power and no supervision. That’s something the world can no longer tolerate.” The man from before continued.

A document was seen being passed across the table. Steve was sitting in the office again with Sam standing beside him.

Bucky was seen racing across the highway on a motorcycle.

“I know how much Bucky means to you.” Natasha was heard saying. “Stay out of this one. Please. You’ll only make this worse.”

“Listen to Natasha, Cap.” Clint snorted.

Current Steve glanced over at her before sighing.

“Maybe I have a good reason?” He suggested

Steve was standing on a staircase looking down.

Natasha was seen on the phone, followed by Steve also on a phone.

“You saying you’ll arrest me?” Steve asked.

“If I had to.” Current Natasha said.

“She’d do the same to all of us if that makes you feel better.” Bruce said to Steve’s near pout.

Then masked men were shown from before and the unknown man spoke again.

“There will be consequences.”

Iron Man pried the door open again.

“Oh, here I am again.” Tony said.

“Shut up Tony.” Rhodey said.

“Captain.” Iron Man said.

Tony was seen bruised, but without his helmet as Captain America stepped forward.

“My helmet can’t fold up like that.” Tony said slowly.

“I guess you haven’t figured that out yet.” Bruce said. 

“You seem a little defensive.” Tony said.

“Well, it’s been a long day.” Steve replied.

Steve was seen in casual clothes with Sam as someone walked by holding his shield.

“If we can’t accept limitations, we’re no better than the bad guys.” Tony said.

“Steve, I sound like I’m quoting you.” Tony said. “And you still are arguing with me.”

“Sometime you have to break the rules.” Steve said.

“Captain America, break the rules?” Tony snorted.

“I did when HYDRA were in SHEILD.” Steve pointed out.

Bucky and Steve were seen arming themselves.

“That’s not the way I see it.” Steve said.

Steve put his hand on Bucky’s shoulder.

“Sometimes I want to punch you in your perfect teeth.” Tony said to Steve in the office room.

“Harsh, Stark.” Clint whistled. 

Tony shrugged.

Steve frowned at him, matching his expression on screen.

Thor actually laughed slightly at that.

THIS MAY appeared again.

Then Sam was jumping off a building again.

“You really like doing that, don’t you?” Scarlet Witch said dryly.

“Best get used to it, teammate.” Sam grinned. 

“I just wanna make sure we consider all our options.” Sam said.

Steve was seen being shot at from beside a crashed helicopter.

“Because people who shoot at you usually wind up shooting at me too.” Sam continued.

“True.” Sam agreed with a shrug at Steve’s apologetic look.

The Falcon was seen flying around and kicking ass against the military.

Natasha appeared again, speaking to someone.

“Damn, that was badass.” Tony whistled. “Both of you.”

Sam grinned while Natasha nodded calmly.

“You know what’s about to happen.” She on screen said. 

Then Steve was back in the building from earlier, crashing through a window.

“Do you really wanna punch your way out of this?” Natasha asked.

Tony and Rhodey were seen in their gear, looking torn up and the Captain’s side were seen. They all seemed to be in the airport again.

Iron Man and War Machine flew through the air and then Bucky was sprinting away in casual clothes.

“Seems like you want to shoot him just as much.” Steve said.

“It is in a different location.” Thor, surprisingly given his experience with TV, said.

The airport was being shot up again. 

“This airport seems to be the main point of conflict.” Vision pointed out.

Natasha and Clint both nodded in agreement.

“What do we do?” Sam asked.

Then man in black was seen for a second before Captain America appeared again.

“We fight.” Steve said.

Everyone on his side from earlier, except the unknown man, were seen running towards something, prepared to do just that.

Bucky was fighting the man in black and Natasha was kicking ass again. Then Steve was running after the man in black and the clips seemed to be speeding up.

“Damn Steve!” Tony said in surprise.

On screen Steve was seen clinging to a building with one hand and a helicopter with another.

Even current Steve seemed surprised by that.

“Super solider adrenaline.” Clint muttered.

Scarlet Witch tilted her head as if wondering how that was possible.

Natasha was watching the airport blow up again and then Bucky was fist fighting Iron Man. He leaned forward and seemed to be trying to rip out the arc reactor.

“That won’t kill me anymore,” Tony began. “But is still feel like your friend really wants to kill me Cap.”

“Sorry Tony.” Steve was heard saying on screen as Captain America ran through explosions.

“Your friend should be the one apologizing.” Tony muttered.

“I’d suggest not pissing him off.” Clint said dryly.

“I don’t even know what I did!” Tony exclaimed. “And I’m not the one who probably blew up an entire building!”

“You know I wouldn’t do this if I had any other choice.” Steve said.

Then seemingly dead Rhodey was seen in Tony’s arms, his arc reactor gone.

“I’m not letting Bucky kill Rhodey.” Tony stated.

“He wouldn’t…” Steve began.

“All the evidence points towards it.” Tony replied. “He tried to rip out my reactor earlier.”

Bucky was shown for a moment, then Captain America.

“But he’s my friend.” Steve said.

Current Steve nodded at that, looking apologetically at Tony.

“So was I.” On screen Tony said.

“I thought I was as well.” Current Tony said at the same moment.

“You still are.” Steve said, pain flashing through his eyes.

Iron Man was seen single handedly fighting both the Winter Solider and Captain America.

“Yeah, sure looks like it.” Tony said.

Steve flinched slightly.

Captain America was seen to be slamming his shield down and then the screen cut to black. CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR appeared on the screen again.

“Great to know we’re all going to kill each other.” Tony said. “And where are you Bruce? Thor?”

“How should I know?” Bruce grumbled. “Although all this looks like something I don’t want in part in.”

“Likely in Asgard.” Thor grumbled.

“Let’s all agree to not kill each other.” Clint said. “Can we not kill each other?”

“How did you and Natasha end up on opposite sides?” Rhodey asked.

“I’ll agree with you.” Steve said to Clint. “I need to find Bucky.”

“And you should call me.” Tony said. “Bring him here before he decides it’s a great idea to kill me.”

“The Sokovia accords.” Natasha muttered.

“Do you know what those are?” Bruce asked.

“No and that’s what worries me.” Natasha replied.

“We must figure this out.” Vision stated. 

“They seem to be the key to all this.” Bruce agreed.

“So we figure out what these accords are, stop Bucky from blowing stuff up and not end up doing any of that.” Steve stated.

“Or we’ll all kill each other in an airport.” Tony said grimly, then sarcastically. “Easy as can be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I took from the trailer directly as I assume everyone noticed so I don't own that part. Disclaimer and all that, goes to the amazing people that make the movies. Also, the series is not a continuation to this. It will likely be just one shots of different people watching trailers for their own movies. It will update when I have time and when I get inspired. So randomly. Hope you liked this one though!


End file.
